combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Emporium
History The Emporium is a tab found on the right-hand side of the Game Lobby, combining features of the Shop, Black Market, and Gun Emporium. It was implemented on June 19th, 2013 as part of Combat Arms 3.0 Phase 2. Features The Emporium was implemented to make it so players could buy, modify, and customize new and existing weapons all in one tab. It is the third and middle tab located next to the "My Character" and "Clan" tabs in the top right hand corner. When entering the Emporium, the player will be greeted by Bubba Ares , the previous head of the Gun Emporium. 'Forge' ' ' In this part of the Emporium, you can use Forging Hardware (FH) to take a GP or NX-Standard weapon and turn it into something you can only get at the Emporium. To use the Forge: *Select the "Weapon" tab from the "Forging Inventory" window on the lower right of your screen. *Select the weapon you'd like to use in the Forge and move it to the Weapon slot in the Forging menu. *Only certain weapons can be used in the Forge. However any weapon displayed in the Forging inventory window is eligible to be forged. *Click on the "Auto-Complete" button. If you have enough of the right types of FH you'll see what you will be able to create in the Expected Result window. *Experiment with FH and amounts of FH to see what guns are available! *Click the "Forge" button to create your new weapon! *'HINT:' To start, try using an Anaconda Silver with 6 FH - Replica Pallets. The Customization section of the Emporium will allow you to add special customization components to some existing weapons which will alter some aspect of their stats. Forging Combinations Check List of Forged Guns. 'Customize' Check List of Customizable Weapons for what can be customized. To Customize a weapon: *Select the "weapon" tab from the "Customization Menu" window on the upper right of your screen. *Select the weapon you'd like to Customize from the drop down list. *Only certain weapons can be Customized. However any weapon displayed in the Customization Inventory window is eligible to be Customized. *Eligible weapons will have a number of "customization slots." These slots determine how many customizations can be altered on a weapon. *Select the 'Customization Slot' and 'Customization Level' to select, what you want to upgrade and how much to upgrade it. *The "Customization Results" window will display which of the weapon's stats will change should the customization succeed. *Customizing your weapon will increase stats or alter it's behavior. *Customization Level will increase the Customization Parts required, along with also increasing the GP cost to raise the success rate. *Note the probability of success is displayed in the upper right next to your weapon. Failure results in the loss of the customization parts, but there is no damage to the customization slot. *You can increase the success rate with GP up to 80%. *Click the "Customize" button to Customize your weapon! * Customizing will either improve your statistic (whatever it may be that you are customizing) by a whole integer or more, or it will not effect the statistic at all. This is due to the way the Combat Arms game engine works. 'Jobs' Jobs are special tasks that you can perform during Combat Arms play sessions to earn items like Forging Hardware to make Mark II Weapons. See More *List of Mark II Weapons The display will indicate the name of the Job, the requirements for fulfilling it, and how close you are to completing the task. *To accept a Job, simply click on the "Job" button. The Job list on the upper right hand will show you a list of all Jobs currently available to you. Jobs that are completed will say Complete, and those that are accepted but not yet complete will say "In Progress". *You can observe the progress of your jobs by opening up the Character Information window and clicking on the Jobs tab. *Return to the Jobs menu of the Gun Emporium when you have completed the job's requirements. Select the completed job and click the "Finish" button to accept your reward. To celebrate Combat Arms' 3rd Anniversary (Brazil), was implemented 54 new missions. You could turn a standard GP weapon into a rare GP weapon, or a rare GP weapon into a standard NX weapon, or a standard NX weapon into a rare NX weapon. You can also bought the GP standard for 180 days, turn into a rare NX weapon and sell it, the profit was almost 50k-180k of each sequence. But the players are able to complete once each mission. Roulette Any time you complete a Combat Arms match that fulfills the following criteria, you'll see the Roulette Wheel pop up. *'Note:' Fireteam matches cannot trigger a Roulette spin. How to use the Roulette Wheel: *Shoot one of the 12 spots on the outside of the wheel. Note: If you don't select a spot within ten seconds, one will be selected randomly. *The Roulette Wheel will spin. *You'll win whatever item that ends up next to your selected spot. 'Trivia' * The Emporium has been called the "Gun Emporium (Beta)" (v.1), the "Gun Emporium" (v.2), before reaching its current name in Combat Arms NA. In servers such as Combat Arms Brazil, the name has never changed. *It was first speculated to be a place where you can offer up different weapons (with various durations) for trade (like the MTS). Instead, it become more like the Scrolling/Forging feature in other Nexon games such as MapleStory (as first hinted here). *The revolver seen in the segment above has been added into the game as the "C1851N Pistol". *Weapon combination was not possible until the final release of the Gun Emporium, nor could permanent weapons be forged with the original Gun Emporium. *As a sign of good-will, every weapon prior to the final release of the Gun Emporium which had failed slots had been repaired, allowing them to be customizable again. Category:System Category:2013 Category:Articles needing Re-write